The Plan
by WildChild72
Summary: Yamamoto is always the one making Gokudera feel good, but never lets Gokudera return the favor. Well, Gokudera is about to change that, whether Yamamoto likes it or not. 8059. Yamamoto is the seme!


My first fanfic ever! It was a lot harder to write than I thought!

WARNING: THIS IS YAOI. MEANING BOYXBOY. RATED M FOR A REASON.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REBORN! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. If I did, I wouldn't have to post things here.

Summary: Yamamoto is always the one making Gokudera feel good, but never lets Gokudera return the favor. Well, Gokudera is about to change that, whether Yamamoto likes it or not. 8059. Yamamoto is the seme! Not as sugary sweet as it sounds.

"AAAAH!" Gokudera Hayato moaned as he came in Yamamoto's mouth. "Yamamoto, let me do you too." The storm guardian said as his lover proceeded to kiss his neck. "Nah. You don't need to do that for me Gokudera." The rain guardian muttered against the hot flesh. Yamamoto had always been peculiar about that. He always gave the pleasure, but turned down Gokudera's in return. In all honesty, Yamamoto had always thought his silver haired bomber to be too good for that kind of thing. "But you always do it for me! At least let me make us even." Gokudera reasoned. "Nope," Replied Yamamoto aloofly. "Besides, I'm about to fuck you sensless now."

"Wait, what?" Was all that Gokudera was able to say before being penetrated by his lover's enormous member. "AAAAH!~" He moaned in absolute ecstasy when his sweet spot was hit dead-on on the first thrust. He quickly forgot what he was saying earlier as he immersed himself in the incredible sensations he felt from his lover.

Later that night.

"Ugh. Six rounds. I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, stupid baseball freak." Muttered a worn-out Gokudera. "You're exaggerating. Besides, it's the weekend so its fine." Yamamoto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist. "Whatever." He muttered. Pretty soon light snoring could be heard coming from the swordsman. However, Gokudera stayed awake for a while longer, plotting on how to get his way.

The next morning.

"Nnnh.." Yamamoto softly groaned as he woke up. "Morning Gokudera," he muttered contently as he reached over to cuddle closer with his lover… when he found that he couldn't move his arms. His eyes opened quickly in confusion to find his arms above his head, both his wrists bound with one of Gokudera's black belts to the headboard. He quickly looked over to his left to find the bed empty. 'What's going on?' Yamamoto wondered. 'He almost never gets up before me, at least not without waking me up.'

"Hmph. So you're awake. I guess I have good timing then." Yamamoto looked over across the room and was greeted with a rather attractive sight. Gokudera was standing in front of the door, wearing nothing but a towel, hair and body still damp from the shower he probably just got out of. Yamamoto gave him one of his seductive smiles, his brown eyes taking in the gorgeous sight before him. "I take it you want an encore of last night, am I right Gokudera?" The boy in question snorted and turned his head away, and Yamamoto knew it meant that he was right. Still smiling, he moved to walk across the room and embrace the silver haired boy, but the jerk of the belt binding his wrists reminded him that he was currently restricted to the bed.

"That reminds me, what's with me being tied to the bed?" Gokudera smirked at this and walked over to the bed, dropping his towel along the way. This of course made Yamamoto's blood rush south. "Well baseball idiot," he said slowly, a smug gleam of victory in his eyes, "after you fell asleep last night, I got to thinking about how you're always the one making me feel… good," That was an understatement; Yamamoto made Gokudera feel amazing, and Yamamoto knew it. He also knew that Gokudera hated admitting it, so he settled for 'good' instead of 'fucking amazing'. "And," Gokudera continued, "How you never let me do the same for you."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. Could this be Gokudera's competitive nature kicking in? "I already told you that you don't have to do that stuff for me." "Yeah, well this is me disagreeing." In one smooth motion, Gokudera swung his leg over Yamamoto's body so that he was straddling his rock hard abs. He leaned down kissed the black haired rain gaurdian, his tongue slipping into the surprised mouth and wrestling with Yamamoto's. 'Heh. Well, if he wasn't hard before, he is now.' The storm guardian thought smugly. He pulled away from a now quietly panting Yamamoto. Seeing as how they were both hard now, Gokudera decided that it was time to commence the plan.

The silver haired bomber moved down the rain guardian's body, so that his mouth was a few inches from the erect cock. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he realized what Gokudera had planned. "Hey, Gokudera, I said you don't have t-" "Shut up and enjoy it will you?" The storm guardian growled. Though he hadn't been capable of coherent thought at the time due to feeling so fucking incredible, he could still remember how Yamamoto does this for him. He flicked his tongue out and started licking the head, swirling it around a few times before going over the slit.

"Ahh!" Yamamoto let out moan. The storm guardian gripped the back of the tan thighs and spread the legs apart more. He moved from the head and started licking the hard length teasingly. "Nnnh.." Yamamoto let out more breathy moans. Gokudera licked his way up the hard length, and once he was at the tip, his mouth closed around the head. "Aah!" He slowly began sucking and bobbing his head up and down, gradually increasing speed, and taking more in each time he went down. Yamamoto's moans started getting louder and more frequent. 'How can he be so good at this?' He thought.

As his hand worked on the part that his mouth hadn't gotten to yet, Gokudera's tongue started licking the cock. "Aaah! Gokudera!.." Yamamoto moaned. By this point, the storm guardian was surprised to find that he could fit most of his lover's monstrous erection in his mouth, and let out a satisfied moan.

"AAH!" The loud moan that followed startled the silver haired boy for a second and he stopped momentarily. Yamamoto could feel Gokudera smirk at the discovery of a new trick that neither had known about. The bomber began moving again, slightly faster than before, moaning and humming as he did so. Yamamoto felt himself getting close. The vibrations from Gokudera's moans were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "Nnnh.. Aah! G- Gokudera! Stop! Or I'm gonna c-come!" Yamamoto managed to get out between his moans. Instead of listening to the rain guardian's warning, Gokudera decided to pick up the speed even more, at the same time continuing to suck, lick and moan Yamamoto's length. "AAH! GOKUDERA! STO-!" Yamamoto tried to warn his lover, but it was too late. He came in Gokudera's mouth, and to his astonishment, Gokudera swallowed it all.

Gokudera sat up and looked at the rain guardian, both of them panting heavily. "I-idiot. Why did you swallow?" Yamamoto asked in-between pants. "C-cuz, I wanted to. And I'm not an idiot, idiot." Gokudera replied. "Yeah you are, cuz now I'm not hard anymore. And how am I supposed to fuck you if I'm not hard?" Gokudera was about to retort when he realized that he was probably hard enough for the both of them. Sucking off Yamamoto had turned him on more than he had anticipated. He was close enough that a simple hand job would probably bring him relief. Suddenly, he got an idea on how to kill two birds with one stone.

"Hey, untie me so I can do you too. You look like you need it right about now." Yamamoto told his lover. "I'm not going to untie you." The storm guardian said, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Then how are you going to take care of that?" The swordsman said, starting to get frustrated at not being able to touch his lover. "I'll do it myself." The bomber shifted his position so that he straddled the black haired boy's stomach. "Wait, what?" "Shut up and watch."  
>Yamamoto's eyes widened as Gokudera's hand started stroking his own cock. "Nnnh..!" The bomber moaned, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, a light blush on his face as he continued touching himself. It was one of the most erotic things Yamamoto had ever seen. "A-ahh! Ah!" Gokudera moaned as his thumb slid over his slit. He threw his head back as he continued pumping his erection, and Yamamoto could feel himself getting hard again. The bomber put three fingers from his unoccupied hand into his mouth and started licking and sucking them. 'He could not get any sexier at this point,' the rain guardian thought in astonishment. Gokudera took his fingers from his mouth and lifted himself up so that he could insert one of the digits in his entrance. He pushed in the first finger and started moving it in and out, moaning all the while. "Aah! T-Takeshi! Ah!" Gokudera moaned loudly as he added the second finger. Yamamoto's jaw dropped, and he started to blush. 'Woah. Looks like I was wrong. He just got a hell of a lot sexier.'<p>

"Takeshi!" The silver haired guardian's eyes fluttered open and he locked eyes with the brunette. Yamamoto tried to move his arms and was reminded yet again that he was tied up. He struggled to get out of the belt, but to no avail. It was too well tied. And the sight before him was incredibly distracting. "Hayato.." He said, voice thick with lust. "Untie me so I can touch you." "Ah! N-not a chance!" Gokudera replied distractedly. "Just- Nnnh! Watch."

It was almost torture to Yamamoto to just watch and not be able to touch. Almost. As the storm guardian inserted the last finger he began moving his whole body, thrusting onto his fingers. The hand pumping his cock sped up, and Yamamoto knew that he must already be past his limit. Yet Gokudera kept going. He blushed when he finally realized that Gokudera was putting on this incredible show for his benefit. "AAH! TAKESHI!" The storm guardian all but screamed. "I- AHH! Love you!" Gokudera screamed as he came. Breathing heavily, he removed his fingers from his entrance and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Yamamoto's head and starring into his lover's eyes.

Yamamoto was shocked and aroused speechless. "Hayato.." He whispered huskily. The silver haired boy leaned down and pressed his lips against the rain guardian's. They kissed passionately, hot tongues dancing a familiar dance. Then Gokudera broke away, only to move to Yamamoto's neck. He nibbled where he knew the swordsman's sensitive spot was, earning a gasp from Yamamoto. Smirking, he worked on that spot, nibbling, sucking and biting at it until Yamamoto growled, "Hayato..!"

Hearing his lover growl his name, Gokudera understood that he probably didn't have much time left. He sat up and loosened the belt some, but not enough to allow Yamamoto to escape it unless he was really trying hard.

Once again, Gokudera shifted his body, but this time he positioned himself over the rain guardian's leaking erection. Placing one hand on Yamamoto's abs to support himself and the other to guide Yamamoto's cock to his entrance, Gokudera slowly impaled himself on the swordsman.

"Aaa-ah!" The silver haired boy shut his eyes and moaned lustfully. He lowered himself all the way down until Yamamoto was hilt deep in him. Pausing a moment to adjust to the minor pain and discomfort, Gokudera opened his eyes and looked at the brunette. He was blushing like mad, eyes half-lidded and lustful, mouth open and panting. It seemed he had momentarily forgotten about struggling to get untied though.

Once he had adjusted, Gokudera started moving. He moved up so that Yamamoto was only halfway inside him, then slammed himself down, hitting his prostate, hard. "AAAHH!" The silver haired boy screamed. He began moving faster, moving up swiftly and coming down hard, each time hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Aaah! Ahh! Takeshi!" Yamamoto watched his lover moving on his own, moaning and calling his name, and he couldn't take it anymore. He struggled with the belt once more, and ended up ripping the part that bound his wrists. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's hips and slammed him down as gently as he could, his hips thrusting up at the same time. "AAAHH!" Gokudera moaned wantonly as he grabbed the swordsman up and into a sitting position, then wrapping his arms around his neck.

With his full range of motion back, Yamamoto was able to pull completely out of the storm guardian except for the head, and pull him back down as he thrust back up, hitting his sweet spot with more accuracy than Gokudera had managed. At this point the bomber was moaning and calling his name out almost constantly. "Nnngh.. Hayato… You're so... amazing!" The rain guardian groaned. "A-aaah! Nnh! Takeshi! I'm going to…!" "Yeah. Me too… Hayato!" Yamamoto started stroking Gokudera's neglected member, and a few moments later he came violently, his body shuddering from the intensity of the orgasm. Yamamoto felt his lover's hot cavern tighten around his member and push him over the edge and he came seconds later. The brunette collapsed backwards, landing on his back, taking Gokudera, who was still clinging to him, with him in the process.

"Wow. That was the most amazing sex we've ever had." Yamamoto panted. "Well duh. I finally got to do something besides just laying back and letting you fuck me into the mattress like usual." Gokudera said arrogantly. "You're pretty arrogant, you know that?" The rain guardian said looking at the lover laying on his chest. "Yeah. But it turns you on, doesn't it." Gokudera smirked knowingly. Yamamoto just gave his signature grin as a response.

"By the way Gokudera," the swordsman said, a hint of amusement in his eyes and voice. "You called me 'Takeshi'." The bomber blushed violently. "No I didn't baseball idiot!" "Yeah, you did. You have been ever since you put on that little show for me. I really liked that by the way. You should do it more often, Hayato." He said with a grin. Gokudera was speechless. He knew Yamamoto had him cornered. Besides, he was too tired to fight back. He sighed. "Whatever, baseball idio—WHY ARE YOU GROPPING MY ASS!" "Round two."

Well, how was it? Not too terrible I hope. I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes of any kind. If you see any mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them immediately! Reviews are appreciated! (NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


End file.
